Fallen angels
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Quoi que j'écrive, le couple Minos - Albafica reste un de mes préférés. J'ai déjà écrit leur rencontre, je voulais leur donner une histoire. Pour les fans de Minos - Albafica, j'ai directement mis les 2 premiers chapitres! Bonne lecture! :)
1. Renégats

Tu as passé ton bras autour de ma taille. J'ai fait de même en passant le mien sous tes ailes et serre ton dos, mon ange noir. Tu as pris ma main dans la tienne, l'a portée à tes lèvres et l'a embrassée. A ce frôlement, un frisson a parcouru mon échine et réveillé mes souvenirs. Cette posture, nous l'avons prise tant de fois. Quand nous nous retrouvions, lorsque nous nous séparions. Je me rappelle même m'être réveillé ainsi enlacé par toi. Et voilà que nous retrouvons d'instinct ces gestes, à ce moment, à cet ultime instant.

Le ciel sans soleil des Enfers est le miroir de notre détresse. Pesant de son obscurité, il semble vouloir nous écraser. La sombre couleur de ces cieux est si morne à côté de celle de tes yeux.

Nous sommes acculés devant le Mur des Lamentations. Devant cette paroi immense qui clôt les Enfers. Sous les effigies d'Hypnos et de Thanatos, nous attendons. Ces pierres nous barrent la route, coupent notre retraite. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire pour nous.

Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir. Je sens leurs Cosmos nombreux et mêlés qui se rapprochent. Leur haine déferle à travers ce lieu, rebondit sur les pierres. Ce souffle enfle, comme le bruit d'un troupeau devenu fou et fonçant droit sur nous.

Il fait si froid, ici. Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent et pourtant, c'est comme s'il me transperçait jusqu'aux os. La fraîcheur traverse mon armure, mord ma peau, ronge mes chairs. J'entends les hurlements des damnés qui résonnent sur les pierres. Tout nous est hostile ici. Seuls ta présence et le cosmos sombre qui est le tien sont rassurants.

Je te regarde, Minos. Tes prunelles pourpres plongent dans les miennes. Pendant un instant, j'oublie cette situation. J'oublie où nous sommes. J'élude ce qui nous attend. Je serre ta main un peu plus fort, un peu trop fort, même. Tes lèvres viennent aux miennes. Tout mon être s'enflamme lorsqu'elles se frôlent, lorsque tu glisses ta langue dans ma bouche, lorsque la mienne te répond. Nos Cosmos si différents brûlent, vibrent à l'unisson, se mélangent.

Enfin, je les vois. Ces chevaliers, ces Spectres unis dans leur haine contre nous. Ils arrivent, courant, volant. Ils se sont alliés pour ourdir notre perte. Ils ont fait fi de la Guerre Sainte pour nous sacrifier. Ils sont 119 face à nous. Face à toi et moi, Minos, armure d'or et surplis enlacés.

Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, au centre de cette violence, ta main sur ma taille me rapproche encore un peu plus de toi.

- Est-ce ainsi que cela se termine, Minos ? Est-ce comme cela que doit finir notre histoire ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Tu lèves les yeux vers ce ciel si obscur, me montres un point lumineux qui traverse cette sombre couverture, se rapproche du Mur.

Je murmure :

- Les dieux.

- Reste à savoir si c'est notre châtiment.

- Ou notre délivrance.

Je caresse ta main, me noie dans ton regard mauve.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

- Je ne te laisserai pas, Albafica.


	2. Carrefour des Mondes

Le Griffon

J'émerge à la lumière, j'ai laissé l'obscurité derrière moi. Depuis les profondeurs des Enfers, j'ai marché de longues heures, je n'ai pas compté mes pas.

J'inspire profondément. Mon corps s'emplit de cet air tellement différent de l'atmosphère saturée de cris et de miasmes, si pesante et malsaine du Meikai. Le vent glisse sur ma peau, fait voler mes cheveux. Sa caresse me plait. Alentour de moi, j'entends les chants des oiseaux. Si variés, si doux. Je tourne sur moi-même. Regarde chaque détail, embrasse chaque point de vue. C'est magnifique.

J'examine la sombre ouverture par laquelle je viens de passer. Cette entrée des Enfers est si discrète ! Sous cet arbre millénaire, on la voit à peine. Nichée entre les racines, cachée par les herbes folles, seule la noirceur qui apparaît par instants pourrait en révéler la présence. Mais cet endroit est désert. Aucun risque qu'un humain ne la découvre.

Je lève la main, regarde le soleil jouer dessus à cache-cache avec les feuilles de l'arbre. Ce monde est tellement plus intéressant que celui d'où je viens ! Même si je dois reconnaître que cet univers de tortures et de cris qu'est le Meikai me plait. Mais ce monde-ci ! Tant de diversité, tant de vies grouillantes, tant de découvertes à faire !

Elle a beau dire Pandore, me faire ces yeux-là, elle ne m'intimide pas. Je nous revois ce matin dans la grande salle de Toloméa. Pour qu'elle se déplace jusque chez moi, il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment en colère. Elle ne quitte pour ainsi dire pas le château d'Hadès. Elle tourne autour de moi. Ses talons claquent sur le marbre comme autant de menaces, de promesses de punition. Je l'entends encore :

- Je sais que tu veux aller en haut, Minos. Et tu sais bien que c'est interdit. Tant qu'Hadès n'est pas complètement réveillé, aucun d'entre vous n'a le droit de sortir.

Je me souviens l'avoir regardée d'un air moqueur. Juste un instant. Et la caresse cuisante de sa main sur ma peau ne s'est pas fait attendre.

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air suffisant ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'un des trois juges que tu peux tout te permettre. Tu dois obéir, tu comprends, Minos ?

La main sur ma joue, je retiens le sourire de satisfaction qui menace de passer sur mes lèvres. Elle est hors d'elle. Je prends un tel plaisir à l'énerver, à la voir perdre son calme. Elle prend son rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux.

Elle s'en va. Sa robe noire vole autour d'elle. La porte se referme en claquant sur sa silhouette.

J'éclate de rire. Le miroir me renvoie mon image. En surplis, les ailes déployées. Hilare devant cette futile tentative d'autorité.

L'envie de l'irriter jusque dans ses retranchements est si aigüe. La tentation de ce monde pur est trop forte. Ce monde qui m'attend. Rien que cette raison serait suffisante.

S'ils s'aperçoivent de mon escapade, la punition sera rude. Cela ne me dérange pas. Tout ceci le vaut bien ! Sous l'arbre, je regarde ce monde en écartant les bras, du haut de mes 17 ans.

* * *

Le Poisson

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Lugonis me l'a pourtant interdit.

« Ne sors pas du Sanctuaire. Tu dois t'entraîner. »

J'ai acquiescé et sitôt qu'il fut parti, je me suis enfui. J'ai trompé sans problème la vigilance des gardiens, argumentant que j'allais chercher des plantes pour mon maître. De toute façon, ils n'osent pas m'approcher. Ils ont bien trop peur de mon sang empoisonné. Je me souviens avoir souri en pensant que la Voie des Poissons était, en de rares occasions, une bénédiction.

J'ai erré, quittant les sentiers, suivant mon envie. Attiré par un oiseau, étonné de de découvrir un ruisseau. J'ai remonté son cours. Jusqu'à cet endroit. Ce lieu que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce paysage est magnifique. Une plaine herbeuse surplombant la falaise. L'horizon vert qui se jette dans le bleu du ciel. La ligne de cette mer herbeuse uniquement brisée par cet arbre. Immense. Au feuillage dansant au rythme du vent. J'ai posé ma main sur son tronc. Je pourrais presque pu l'entendre respirer, sentir la sève monter jusque dans la moindre de ses feuilles. Cet arbre m'attire, me retient ici plus que de raison. Je devrais rentrer. Je ne sais plus par où je suis passé. Je ne veux pas aller ailleurs.

Je n'arrive même pas à penser au courroux de mon maître lorsqu'il apprendra mon escapade. La falaise, le ciel, l'arbre. Rien d'autre ne compte.

Soudain, je ressens une présence. Regarde de tous côtés, cherche un indice. Il n'y a pourtant personne ici. Mes mains se crispent sur l'écorce. Le tronc vibre. Je me cache derrière lui. Une silhouette sombre aux longs cheveux blancs émerge de cet arbre auquel je m'accroche. Un ange noir déploie ses ailes sur le bleu de mon ciel.


End file.
